


Broken Heart Curse of Love

by itsjustmeg



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Character Death, Death, Depression, Other, Possesion, The Author Regrets Everything, i lied i regret nothing, sad fic is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustmeg/pseuds/itsjustmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Crying… some pony is crying… an infant…</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Its also cold, very very cold… like ice…</i>
  <br/>
  <i>You… don’t need to cry… I’m here… I will love you…</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Blue eyes blink at me… and a coat as white as snow…</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Have we… met before?...</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Oh!... some pony is coming…</i>
  <br/>
  <i>A black stallion with red, red eyes…</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Where… have I seen eyes like that before…</i>
  <br/>
  <i>It doesn’t matter…</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Will you love her?...</i>
</p><p>Princess Cadence's days as ruler of the Crystal Empire comes to an end. And Sombra returns to the throne by force. But not until Cadence places a curse of her own upon him. A side story to <b>Princess Ancora</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Heart Curse of Love

**Author's Note:**

> A side story to my story **Princess Ancora**.... I don't know what to say about this one... other then that I enjoy tearing peoples souls apart with my stories... *smiles innocently* yeah... I have no regrets. ENJOY! **((final warning if you can't do character death or depressing stuff don't read this fan fiction!!!))**

My horn stayed constantly a glow with love filled magic as I protected the Empire from Sombra’s army that was starting to surround it. I stood tall before the fearful crystal ponies as well as the refugees from across Equestira. I told them to power up the Crystal Heart with feelings of love and light, because those feelings would protect them from Sombra. It had worked in the past, who’s to say it wouldn’t work now? 

Days past and the army along my border only grew, and I was growing wearier. My great grandchildren were also growing concerned. They told me to stop the spell, to rest, to let them face Sombra. But I couldn’t. I continued to hold onto my spell. I love these ponies… I’d give my life for them. Which now… I am certain that Twilight did. 

Tears roll down my eyes as my strength give way and my horn sparks. The Shield I created started to shatter shortly afterwards. That’s when I start hearing the frantic screams and Sombra’s horrific laugh echo across the valley like thunder. 

The grandchildren I have who have joined the royal guard surround the throne room with their weapons drawn, protecting me until their last breath. It makes me cry harder. They are my grandchildren, I should be protecting them… but I can’t I don’t have the strength for it. I’m nothing like Shining Armor… or Twilight. They had fighting spirits, I don’t. I can feel love and compassion. But what good is that to me now? 

The screams grew louder as my grandchildren and the other guards grew more tense. The head of the royal guard ordered some ponies to stand out front to protect the Crystal Heart in hopes that is wont get taken again. I Then struggle to sit correctly on my throne, since my strength still hasn’t returned. 

“Grandma Cadence! You need rest!” 

My great grandson, the head of the royal guard said as he approached me. Worry shown in his violet eyes as he helped me sit up. 

“I am fine…” 

I lied. 

“You all must go… leave Sombra to me.” 

I told them, but they shook their heads, my grandson’s being the firmest. 

“I’m sorry… but It’s our duty… as members of the royal guard… and has soldiers of Equestira.” 

He was just like his grandfather, strong, noble and everything that made me fall in love with Shining Armor in the first place, maybe not everything. But with the way that he looked at me, I knew that I couldn’t sway him into leaving. 

The throne room’s doors were slammed opened as a rush of Sombra’s shadow soldiers flooded the room. No, there were only two soldiers that I could count, but like ghosts they took over the minds and bodies of the royal guards. And I watched in helpless horror as I watched my grandson be over taken by them. His eyes turned from their natural shade of violet of a hue of angry red. He glared angrily at me as the shadow soldier stepped out of him, shaking him off like an ill fitted suit. He drew his steps away from me, as did the other possessed guards and saluted Sombra as he entered the throne room. 

With every hoof step that Sombra took, the castle was consumed by black, inky looking onyx. It sent chills up my spine. I watched as his horn started to glow with an angry magic as I felt my mane being yanked hard. I fell from my throne and I was dragged harshly down the steps and to Sombra’s hooves. 

I tried to call onto my magic desperately as I glared up at the shadow monster while he smiled down amusedly at me. His horn glowed again as my magic was blocked, I could feel the curse in my horn take shape like stabbing knives. His face came closer to mine as his amusement only seemed to grow. 

“I gave Princess Twilight the choice to rule with me…” 

His voice was light, like silk as I shuddered at the thought of Twilight actually agreeing to Sombra’s terms. But I know Twilight, she would never submit to such an act. So I steeled myself and glared at him angrily. I would’t let this monster get to me, he has already harmed all of those who I love most. I won’t let him. So secretly, even though my magic was blocked, I started to form my own kind of curse to cast upon the shadow king. For a being such as him to not know the feeling of Love, the gift of Love would be the perfect curse to place upon him, it would just take time. 

“I would never-“ 

“I’m not giving you that choice.” 

His words suddenly turned harsh like sandpaper as he started to loom over me as I lost my nerve for a moment, almost loosing the formula of my curse. It then hit me; his intent was to slay me personally. This was not the outcome I preferred. The curse I planned on using was to thrust him into his memories of when he first felt love, true love, weather it be from a parent or some other pony. 

“Run.” 

He then ordered, so I scrambled to my hooves, I started to dash across the now onyx throne room. Then all to soon I saw a flash of red and I screamed. Everything started to slow down from that point on. I felt myself hit the floor as pain seeped into every piece of my body. I saw a spray of red fluid, blood, my blood. I then looked up, I saw Sombra, he looked to be laughing over me, and saying something. I closed my eyes, I envisioned Shining Armor’s blue eyes and white coat as the curse on my horn started to dissolve away and my curse was released. It wasn’t strong, but it still took Sombra by surprise as it hit him. He staggered back and looked like he was shaking it off as my grandson, head of the royal guard stepped forward with an angry scowl, he lifted his hoof like he was to crush my skull with his hoof, before he was blasted away with a ray of angry red magic. 

Sombra shouted something before he turned his magic onto me for a final time, I saw a bright red light… and then darkness. 

… 

Crying… some pony is crying… an infant… 

Its also cold, very very cold… like ice… 

You… don’t need to cry… I’m here… I will love you… 

Blue eyes blink at me… and a coat as white as snow… 

Have we… met before?... 

Oh!... some pony is coming… 

A black stallion with red, red eyes… 

Where… have I seen eyes like that before… 

It doesn’t matter… 

Will you love her?... 

**FIN**


End file.
